Lovely Eyes
by MoMo18536
Summary: Angelica is in trouble beyond measure when she foolishly decided to walk home in the dark and pouring rain. Question is how will she fare because of it?


I would like to list many things as the reason to why I found myself in this situation to begin with. But the first and most prevalent one would have to be why the fuck did I let Theodosia talk me into taking her night shift. And why couldn't I just wait for the bus that would take me back to my apartment complex that night. Now you're probably asking "What the hell did she get herself into?". Well I should probably cut to the chase and show you how things went down. And how I got utterly played by a vampire. Yup you heard me right Vampire and he's a complete ass.

Angelica Schuyler a young woman in her mid 20's continued to lock up the book shop she worked at. Hey school was expensive beyond belief and since her father wouldn't pay when he found out his daughter was going into English as a major instead of business she was stuck paying it all. Yeah let's just say that was a very dark day in the Schuyler household. Angelica sighed to herself as she put the keys into her pocket she looked toward the sky and saw that it just started to rain. "Just fucking peachy, Theo definitely owes me one" she mutters pulling the hood of her coat over her head and started the long walk to the bus stop. Angelica was often described by people as an utter beauty with pleasant features that included long black curly hair that stopped just around her shoulders, light mocha skin, deep brown eyes, with a pair of plump rose colored lips to finish it off. When she finally made it to the bus stop she was utterly soaked beyond measure "one day I leave my fucking phone at home" she angrily mumbles wishing she could call one of her sisters to come and take her back to her place. So there she was standing in the rain counting the minutes drip by just like the rain after waiting for 10 minutes she decided she was done. She was fucking cold, soaking wet, has classes at 8 tomorrow, and was exhausted so yeah fuck this she was gonna walk. She started walking knowing her apartment complex was a 15 minute walk from the bookstore. She cut through an alleyway that would lead out to 32 street quicker taking one step after another in the miserable rain. Little did she know that she would never make it home to her apartment because she was being watched from the shadows.

Thomas Jefferson could be described as a something old and something new. The vampire was nearly 3 thousand years old forever remaining in a constant state of beauty. Not a mark of age or imperfection was present on his face even at one time he thinks back in the 1700's one of his victims called him something god sculpted himself. He chuckled slightly at the thought humans can be so pathetically cute it's kinda funny. It can also be debated that the man was a murder after all he left many bodies in his wake. But he was sure of one thing the women he entertained however long they lasted died with a feeling of absolute pleasure in their veins. Hey blood tasted so much better when his victims were in a state of mind numbing pleasure. That was the reason he was out and about tonight his last blood source died on him last night poor dear lasted longer than he thought. He surveyed the area licking his lips as he felt his thirst flare up God his throat was dry. As the umbrella he had shielded him from the rain he saw in his view a woman by the look of it mid 20's. And she was absolutely gorgeous her facial expressions reminding him of a doll's. The women's petite body type and her 5'7 height cemented the point in his mind of her being a little doll. He smirked slightly as he began to follow her down the alleyway getting his charm ready all it would take is one look at his eyes with a few choice words and she'll fall like all the rest. Thomas always found a excitement to this he being the hunter and his newest mystery doll being a helpless gazelle even if she doesn't know it yet. "Excuse me miss" he called to her through the down falling rain.

Angelica almost successfully made it through the dark alleyway when she heard a voice call to her she had to do everything in her power not to sigh. Because humanity was something that she didn't want to deal with at this moment. She of course called back to the mystery person "Listen buddy i'm soaking wet and tired so I really don't want to talk right now" a bit of her exhausted tone leaked through the sentence. Little did she know the mystery person smirked even wider when she admitted that she was tired.

Thomas had to keep himself from chuckling when he heard that she was tired vampire charm worked even better on overworked minds. With a snap he closed the gap between them and was extremely close behind her the umbrella in his hand shielding the both of them from the rain "you know a helpless little doll like you shouldn't be out this late" he softly cooed in her ear his tone dripping his southern accent and vampire charm his hand that was not on the umbrella rested on his shoulder.

When she heard his voice so close behind her angelica reached into her pocket and pulled out the pepper spray that she kept just in case. She turned around the moment his hand was on her shoulder and glared at him the bottle of pepper spray aimed right towards his face. This mystery man caught her wrist that was holding the pepper spray her finger rested on the button to spray it at him but she couldn't find herself to use it as she met met his …..breathtaking chocolate brown was like she couldn't move or breathe all she wanted to do was look at these beautiful she had been fully aware of it she would have seen a faint glow to his eyes or the fog that was starting to come into her mind welcoming itself like an old friend but alas she did not.

Thomas smiled like a Cheshire cat when he had her locked in with his eyes god getting a closer look at her his assessment from earlier was right she was a little doll. He gripped her small slender wrist making sure it stayed in place he looked at her slightly increasing his charms. He gave her a small disappointed noise like one would do with a child and saying in a calming relaxing tone "now now doll I am just showing concern for your well being, such a delicate lady such as yourself shouldn't be out late, no need to get fussy about it". He then continued slowly lowering her arm down and away from his face with little to no resistance from his doll. As he was doing this he saw that she was still gripping onto her measly weapon of pepper spray 'she's strong Oh this is gonna be fun' he let go of her wrist and moved his hand to be resting possessively on the nape of her neck . "Now little one, I believe you haven't told me your name yet that's very impolite of you now isn't " he softly implores to her the last part of it having a impact like light smack on the wrist would have on a disobedient child. Let's see how long it would take for her to turn to putty in his hands.

Angelica's mind felt strange it felt like a warm blanket was trying to cover her mind and every time that she tried to shake it off it came back tighter around her and started to play with her mind. If she had been in her normal mental capacity she would be getting into a long chat about how she wasn't helpless and that he was an motherfucking creep and then she would leave. But she wasn't so any insults that she may have had died on her lips for the first time ever she stumbled over her words "I-I c-can… handle myself" she said her tone meaning to sound confident but it sounded unsure and a bit whiny. 'Maybe she should let this man protect her after all she was small and slender and he was 7 feet tall and utterly strong' she thought .When he put his hand on the nape of her neck she had to do everything in her power not to moan at the contact. This is the first time that she fully noticed this but since this conversation started she started to feel indescribable pleasure it was like every word this man said went from her head straight to her clit and made her throbbing. I mean could you blame her he was handsome beyond belief he had dark mocha skin, along with the eyes that she described earlier, black bushy hair that she would want to run her fingers through. She shook her head clearing away that train of thought after all she hasn't told him her name yet she didn't want to be rude that was a thing bad girls did and Angelica was a good girl "my name is Angelica" she tells the man a giggle on her lips. She leaned into his touch and smiled at him her mind feels floaty like a kite without a line just floating mindlessly through the clouds. It felt so goood she slowly dropped her bottle of pepper spray not even knowing why she pulled it out in the first place. After all she was safe.

Thomas smirked as he say his charms fully take root in his little one he cooed at her and said "such a pretty name for such a pretty angel so small" he began to say stopping to see the almost moan fall from her lips "and so responsive" he finishes pulling her flush against his chest his fangs visible. Knowing he wasn't going to lose her he started to talk freely about his plans "I was gonna just drink you dry right here and right now, but seeing you take my charms so well I think i'm going to keep you as my little pet. Keep you undertow for your sweet blood" his thumb moved upward the pad of it resting on her bottom lip "god these pretty lips around my thick cock" he shivered slightly in anticipation at the mental image. "Of course you'll need training when you wake up but knowing you have such a side like this will make it worth the wait. And there you'll stay with me my perfect brainless doll forever and ever" he realizes he lost the poor girl about half way through the conversation. He smiled it's absolutely darling to see her gazing adoringly into his eyes in her own little world slower then she was before and even more sweet. "I'll take you home baby doll the world is too big and dark for someone as precious and little as you" he told the other smiling gently at her. Soon he'll have her at the home of the vampires.

Angelica smiled at him and nodded she wanted to go home the world isn't a place where she belongs. She belongs in her master's arms safe and warm, she has no idea why she called him master and had no time to question it when that thought floated away like all the others so instead she said "I wanna be safe with you master can we go home" she said breathy ending with a mindless giggle.

Thomas smirked widely he now can reap his rewards "Fall" he commanded her and she fell like a doll in his arms the girl to blissed out to notice anything. He moved her beautiful hair away from her neck sinking his teeth in and starting to drink the sweet delicious blood.

…...Angelica Schuyler was recorded missing three days later.


End file.
